


You Need to Tell Him

by daphnelaughter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnelaughter/pseuds/daphnelaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Neko in this! It’s in the title but when I got a few of my friends to read this they were really confused at a few parts in the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need to Tell Him

You sit on the park bench and stare off into space. You had lost your job as (Dream Job) a week before and you are still looking for a job. You also just got a notice in the mail that if you didn’t pay rent soon, you would be kicked out of your house. Well this wasn’t the best month of your life now was it?  
You have told your best friend, Toni, about all of this as soon as it started, but he was in (Random Country Name) for business with the other countries. You didn’t want to stress him out even more than he already was. You hadn’t even heard when he was going to be coming back! You figured he was either stressed or wanted to surprise you.  
You close your eyes and lean forward, letting the breath you had been holding out. Everything was quiet and peaceful until….  
“HOLA, CHICA~!!” a very enthusiastic Toni yelled, running toward you at full speed.  
“Toni!” you squealed. He glomped you and then sat on the bench next to you. “How was business in (Random Country Name)?”  
“The World Meeting was crazy as usual. England and France fighting, Lovi mumbling bad things about Germany,” he laughed. “How were things while I was away? You didn’t miss me too much did you?”  
His question made your smile falter slightly and he seemed to notice.  
“What happened? No one hurt you, si?” he asked concerned.  
You sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be quiet about it until you told him. “I got laid off. My boss found out about… well, you know… that was about a week ago. Even when I was working I wasn’t making enough to pay the bills, now that I don’t have a job I’m having even more trouble. I got a notice in the mail that if I don’t pay my bills soon, I’ll get kicked out of my house. I keep looking for a job but no one will hire me… BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH~” you kept talking on and on and on until Toni interrupted you, asking why you hadn’t told him, and telling you that you were going to live with him. He did not ask, he told you.  
You argued back, but he came up with the best rebuttals for whatever you said. ‘Oh, fuck it, might as well do what he says or I’ll never hear the end of it,’ you thought and hesitantly agreed.  
You packed clothes and other necessities while Spain called Romano to tell him you were going to be staying with them for a while.

 

~PHONE CALL OF AWESOMENESS! BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIA!! ~

 

“Ciao? Lovino parlando…” Romano answered.  
“Hola, Lovi~”  
“I told you-a not to-a call me that, Tomato Bastard!”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need you to get the guestroom ready~ _____ is coming to stay with us for a while~!” The Spaniard replied excitedly.  
“Why should I-a do it? You do it yourself!”  
“Lovi~ Please, please, please, PUH-LEASE~~~”  
“What-a the hell did I-a just say, idiota? Stop calling me that-a!” Romano screamed into the phone.  
“Please get the guestroom ready!”  
“No!”  
“I’ll stop calling you ‘Lovi’~!” Spain practically sang.  
“You bastardo! I said-a no!”  
“Lovi, Lovi, Lovi~ I love Lovi~ Lovi, Lo-“  
“Fine! I’ll-a do it! Just-a stop calling me that!”  
“Yay~ Thank you Roma~!”  
“Don’t call me that either, Tomato Bastard!” with that, Romano hung up the phone.

 

  
~TIME SKIP; BROUGHT TO YOU BY SOUTH ITALY! “EAT BULLETS, POTATO FREAK!~

 

You had been living with Spain and Romano for a few weeks now, helping around the house and looking for a job.  
Whenever you had the chance, though, you tried to leave. You didn’t like lying to Romano. You would grab your suitcase and walk to the front door, ready to leave. Seeing as though you were still living with them, however, you had obviously failed.  
Every single time you tried to leave, Lovino had ALWAYS caught you. You would say things along the lines of, “Think about-a tomato bastard! Think about what-a you would do to him by-a leaving!”  
In all honesty, it broke your heart that he was stopping you only for Spain, because you had been housing a huge slight crush on the on the bad-mouthed, Italian man since your sophomore year of high school. You knew he didn’t like you back, why would he? You didn’t let anyone get close to you except for the Bad Tough Trio. They knew your secret, that you were a Neko, and were the only ones that knew. No one but them was even aloud to poke you. You didn’t want to be found out and then sent to a scientific lab so they could study you.  
And again tonight you were trying to sneak out. Maybe you could just live with France! He lived alone and you wouldn’t have to worry about your secret getting leaked. Plus, France isn’t a rapist/ pervert like people say he is! He is the country of love and can’t resist the urge to flirt! But even if he does flirt a lot, he doesn’t have sexy time with every woman he sees.  
You stopped by the front door with your hand on the knob. You remembered the conversation with the BTT a few days before.

 

~FLASHBACK~

 

“You need to tell him, Chica,” Spain said.  
You sighed. “I know, Toni, I just don’t know how! I don’t want him to see me differently!”  
“We know _____, but if you keep lying to him he won’t trust you. Zhat’s not healzhy for eizher of you,” France sighed.  
“Zhe Avesome Me could help you tell him! Maybe I could even help vizh-“ Prussia stopped once you sent him a look.  
“It’s not just about his reaction! It’s how I’m going to tell him! I can’t get him to even look at me when Spain is gone~” you whined.  
“You’ll figure it out, Frau. Don’t vorry about it.” Prussia said.  
“You’re right,” you sighed again. “Anyway, I think I’m going to go to bed now, night guys!” you hugged each of them.  
“Buenas noches, duerme bein,” Spain said.  
“Gute Nacht! Süße Träume des ehrfürchtigen mich,” Prussia said and you smacked his arm. Gilbird tweeted as his albino owner scratched behind your ears.  
“Bonne nuit! Ne pense pas beaucoup à ce sujet en ce moment, ma chère,” France said in your hair as you hugged him.  
“Thanks guys,” you say as you go up the stairs.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

You looked down at your hand and sighed. Your friends were right, you needed to tell him. You would decide whether or not to leave once you had told him.  
The thought of leaving here after staying this long hit you like a smack. Everything in your head was running around in your mind and screaming like kids at a park.  
You let a few small tears slip from your eyes and your hand fall to your side. You were just so confused! You didn’t even know why you were crying!  
You heard a sigh from behind you. “What are you-a doing, ragazza?”  
You didn’t respond.  
“How many times do I-a have to tell you? Think about-a the fucking tomato basta-”  
“Stop!” you spun around to face him. “You do this every time!”  
“You know what, cagna, leave if you really-a want to! I don’t-a care anymore!” Romano yelled.  
“Bitch? So now I’m a bitch?! Is that all I am to you? I just decided to stay before you opened that mouth of yours! I was going to tell you why I kept trying to leave! But now that I know all I am to you is a bitch and you want me to leave, I guess I will!” you stated angrily, raising your voice.  
You reached for the door, but instead pulled into a tight embrace. “I’m-a sorry, bella, I didn’t mean it!” he paused, then mumbled under his breath so you wouldn’t hear, “Solo che non voglio perderti ma non volevo ammetterlo…”  
There was a long silence and Lovino eventually pulled away. He looked away from you so you wouldn’t see him blushing. He cleared his throat. “So can you-a tell me why the-a hell you were trying to-a leave?”  
You sighed and pulled your hat hood down. You unzipped you sweater and took it off, revealing your tail that you had wrapped around your waist.  
He still didn’t look at you, so you sighed in annoyance and flicked your tail. That seemed to grab his attention because he looked over at you, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. You could tell he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words, so you spoke first.  
“You can’t tell anyone that I’m a Neko. The only people that know about this are Spain, France, and Prussia… and of course now you. I was trying to leave because I didn’t like lying to you.”  
“How long were you planning to keep this from me?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“I didn’t know how to tell you! I was planning on telling you today!”  
“Why didn’t you-a tell me earlier? We have been-a friends since high school!”  
“I didn’t want you to see me differently,” you mumbled.  
“I wouldn’t see you differently goddamn it! Because…”  
“Because what? Because I’m just a bitch to you?!”  
“No, idiota ragazza! E perche ti amo, va bene? Ti voglio bene! Vuoi stare zitto adesso?!” he yelled, turning around to go to his room.  
“Anche io ti amo…” you said softly, looking at the floor.  
“What?” he asked, turning around to look at your blushing face.  
“Anche io ti amo… Ecco perche io non l’ho detto. Ho pensato che non sarebbe come me…”  
He stood there, mouth open, neither of you knowing what to do. Spain walked in the front door just then, with an armful of tomatoes, and a huge smile on his face, to see the both of you blushing. “So you told him?” he asked.  
“More than you know,” you muttered.  
He raised a questioning eyebrow, but shrugged it off. “I got you some treats.”  
You turned to look at him the second the first words left his mouth. He gestured for you to follow him to the kitchen.  
Once he set down the tomatoes, he pulled out a small bag of (Favorite fish/ meat).  
He would not let you have it until you told him what happened, so you did and then happily took the fish from his hands while he went upstairs to drag Lovino to watch (Favorite movie) with the two of you.  
Spain set the movie up and sat down next to you, Lovino on the other side of you mumbling incoherent words.  
Spain, in an attempt to make Romano jealous, rubbed your ears while you nibbled on your meat, causing you to purr and lean closer to him. It worked and Romano slapped his hand away and pulled you close to him so you were practically in his lap. “This is my bella ragazza, get your own you tomato bastard!” Romano exclaimed.  
The rest of the movie, you and Romano snuggled on the couch and watched the movie completely ignoring the fangirling Spaniard next to you squealing about how his ‘little Lovi is growing up’.

 

~ La Fine! ~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations~
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao? Lovino parlando… (Italian): hello? Lovino speaking…  
>  Buenas nochas, duerme bien (Spanish): good night, sleep well  
>  Gute Nacht! Süße Träume des ehrfürchtigen mich (German): Good night, sweet dreams of the awesome me  
>  Bonne nuit! Ne pense pas beaucoup à ce sujet en ce moment, ma chère (French): Good night! Don’t think to much about it right now, my dear.  
>  Solo che non voglio perderti ma non volevo ammetterlo (Italian): I just didn’t want to lose you, but I didn’t want to lose you…  
>  E perche ti amo, va bene? Ti voglio bene! Vuoi stare zitto adesso?! (Italian): I love you, okay? I love you! Will you shut up now?  
>  Anche io ti amo (Italian): I love you too  
>  Anche io ti amo… Ecco perche io non l’ho detto. Ho pensato che non sarebbe come me… (Italian): I love you too… that’s why I didn’t tell you. I thought you wouldn’t like me.  
>  Cagna (Italian): Bitch  
>  Chica (Spanish): girl  
>  Hola (Spanish): hello  
>  Ragazza (Italian): girl  
>  Bella ragazza (Italian): Beautiful girl  
>  Idiota (Italian): Idiot  
>  Bastardo (Italian): bastard  
>  Frau (German): Woman  
>  La fine (Italian): The end


End file.
